


Animal (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Series: Sterek A-Z (Traduccion) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dogs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future children - Freeform, Living Together, M/M, Negotiations, Short & Sweet, Sterek A-Z, Sweet
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Stiles quiere un perro. Derek negocia.





	Animal (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Animal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909738) by [graces101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/graces101/pseuds/graces101). 



—Pero Derek es tan grande.

Derek suspira, pasan por esto cada semana. —Stiles sabes que nuestro edificio no permite animales.

Stiles lo miró —¡Eres el dueño del edificio!

—Sí, pero no puedo decirle exactamente a mis residentes de que es libre de animales y luego adoptar uno, ¿verdad?—, Derek exclamó.

—Lo harías si me quisieras.

—Stiles ...— Derek lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Lo siento— Stiles hizo un puchero.

Derek suspira —Cuando encontramos una casa, podemos conseguir 1 perro.

—3.

—2 y vas a ser responsable de ellos.

Stiles sonríe dulcemente —Solo piensa, primero los perros y luego algunos niños.

Derek sonríe suavemente, ante el pensamiento.


End file.
